


Whatever it Takes (Through Heaven and Hell)

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Female pronouns Chihiro, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, No Despair, Slice of Life, Sort of an AU I guess, cuteness ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: Chihiro goes and helps a friend out. After all, that's what friends are for, right?(Slice of life, Mondo/Ishimaru mentioned)





	Whatever it Takes (Through Heaven and Hell)

Streaks of hair pasted themselves against her face as Chihiro ran. She could smell the sweat on her body, and worse, she could feel it too. Despite how free flowing the dresses she normally wore were she had the distinct and very unpleasant sensation of the clothing sticking to her skin. She was drenched, but while all the wet feeling of it did its job refreshing her,  it was also sticky. It seemed to grip her clothing as it pushed into her back.   
  
For a moment Chihiro considered slowing down, maybe even turn back. What was she doing anyway? What could she help with? What use was someone as frail as her - in the dark of the night, tossing and turning and trying to help? She could oh so easily be taken out.  She was not only putting herself in danger. She was putting herself in danger for nothing.

 

It was a moment that was quick to pass. Ishimaru had rung her cellphone, he needed her. It might have been a last ditch attempt, and it might have come from a drunken stupor, but still, he had trusted her. She was about to pay back that trust by helping him. In her mind she repeated the statement that she had promised herself would be accurate.  _ Whatever it took. _   
  
Whatever it took.

 

(break)

 

The low levels of lighting, only broken by the street lamps gave space to many a shadowy spot where a creep could be hiding. Chihiro tried to not to think about that as she moved. Her chest hurt, her breathing was ragged, and she felt like the speech she had prepared to give to Ishimaru, calling him dumb for allowing himself to be placed in that situation, would not be uttered. There was far too few air in her breathes to allow it, and her tiredness was far too much for that, but despite that she kept pressing on.   
  
In a way the spots of light against the darkness reminded her of her room. The computer turned on amidst everything else turned off. When dawn was yet to arrive and the night had settled in but sleep was a far away thought in her mind. It wasn’t as if Chihiro would be in bed if she weren’t running at that point. Some of her best work was done by moonlight. Even if she weren’t tired, however, there was a huge difference between spending the night sitting by her computer, and what she was doing.  Despite Chihiro being ready to do whatever it took she couldn’t help but tut. Ishimaru would have to be pretty goddamn taken by the drink in order for this to be justifiable. Who knew, she might even take pity on him and not slap him across the face?   
  
(break)

 

As she approached she could see the outline of someone - or something in the ground. It wasn’t a pretty sight, whatever little she could distinguish. Then again most of what she had seen in her trek there hadn’t been. The nice apartments had given to abandoned buildings and warehouses. Decrepit, old, industrial. Chihiro knew enough to know that this was where all the wildest parties took place.    
  
And so did Ishimaru. Everyone at school would know about it. It was a thing which people whispered about. They had gotten quite a reputation. And there weren’t many things blocking one from entering them. Just the amount of yen bills in their pocket.   
  
Chihiro sighed as she approached. From that close she could see that it was indeed Ishimaru who was lying there. He really wasn’t familiar with drinking was he? He had assumed one of the worse positions to relieve himself of a stormy stomach possible. Was he already hangovered? That didn’t seem likely. But then why the whimpering and moaning. Why would he be complaining?   
  
Chihiro remembered her first drink. She didn’t have it in her to touch alcohol very often, and she had almost been pressured into drinking. Mondo had brought the cans, and with it so close how could she have said no? It had tasted weird, different from what she was expecting. She had choked on it and coughed, and Mondo had laughed. Ishimaru - at the time still just a friend - had refused the drink, and Mondo had been very understanding, all things considered. No calling him a pussy, not even a chicken, he had been quick to drink the one intended for Taka. Chihiro hadn’t given it any thought - but now that she could see Ishimaru lying there, she wondered just how much Ishimaru had drank. Had he gone overboard? He clearly had no experience!   
  
(Break)

  
  


“Everyone will freak!”, the exclamation came out of her despite the fact she really hadn’t planned to dispel it. It wasn’t as is she had wanted to tell it to Ishimaru. Ishimaru who stood there, gasping on the ground. He wasn’t as sweaty as she was, but he definitely came close. His clothes, usually so perfect, with not a wrinkle to be seen were definitively all but. He looked like any young boy who had sneaked a drink - or more likely a dozen, by his state. Even the fact he had rolled in what appeared to be mud couldn’t displace the acidic smell. It made Chihiro’s mouth taste bitter.

  
  


“Shut up!, Yup, definitely wasted, it seemed that sweet little Taka hadn’t been exaggerating when he had described how he was feeling.  Ishimaru had a politician’s speech pattern. He would rather divert the conversation that straight up telling someone to quiet down.   
  
It definitely was funny, in a sort of  depraved way. Chihiro was privy to a side of Ishimaru no one had ever seen. Not his father, not his grandfather and most certainly not his boyfriend. Mondo would probably piss himself laughing if he knew, and the lightweight jokes would be soon to follow. Perhaps that was why Chihiro had been the one called.   
  
“Sorry”, she apologised automatically, but a small  tug at the corner of her lips revealed otherwise. As much as she wanted to hide it she found the situation amusing. Luckily none of Ishimaru’s intuition and skill at reading people were present in his wasted state. Instead all that seemed to be replaced for him feeling sorry about himself.

 

“‘Tis ok”, he said, shuddering and making a face. It really didn’t look like he was going to be able to get up and walk home. Chihiro had been hoping it would be that simple. When he had called her , telling her he was lost, and had been drinking, she had pushed a map into a tab of her computer and memorised the quickest way to his house. It had been simple enough to pinpoint his location from the signal on his phone. She might not have been part of the government but she had her ways.

 

Instead she was faced with the fact that he would need to be carried, or at least supported, along the way.  The smell permeating from his clothes, and his figure carried across to her nose and she bit her lip in frustration. She didn’t quite smell like flowers - she was as sweaty, if not more than he was, but she hadn’t exactly planned on carrying him across.    
  
She really didn’t want to touch him but was there even a choice? Chihiro closed the gap and pushed one of her hands below Ishimaru’s arms. She could feel how damp the area was and she didn’t quite want to find out what it was that she was touching. Best not to think about it.    
  
She pushed for a few moments before realising that she would get nowhere if she tried to force him to stand up. Instead she had to get him to do so of his own accord.   
  
It took her over a dozen repeats of the words for Taka to even move. It was clear that he had some sort of fog obscuring his logics. Ishimaru was quite quick to react, but whatever the mix of drinks in his system, they slowed him down. Chihiro’s small frame was not really the perfect one to hold someone like Ishimaru in her grip. She was quite delicate, and despite the fact he at least stood and supported his own body weight, it was still a load on her back. Slowly, oh so slowly they started moving, but it was slow, boring, and Chihiro had the feeling that it would take quite a while. Holding a grunt, as her back already started protesting the weight, she  moved.   
  
(break)

 

“Just wanted him to like me”, Chihiro froze as she heard the words, which had been croaked right into her ear. She reminded herself to keep moving as Ishimaru finished whatever it was that he was saying. “Wanted to be more like him…”

  
  


“Oh”, Chihiro had never experienced romance, not in a non virtual setting anyway, but that didn’t mean she was blind. The love and affection that Mondo displayed for Taka was obvious for anyone to see, and Taka didn’t really stand much behind in terms of displays. Really it warmed her heart to see them together, they were friends, and the cute little affection displays they had were enough to make her smile and stare, even if she faked being focused on the computer screen.   
  
“You know, you really don’t need to do that!”, Chihiro spoke with all the confidence and assurance of someone who knew the right answer. Which, being her, was somewhat of a situation she was placed into often. She might not get straight perfects on love, like she did with so many other things, but this was something she was certain to the point she wouldn’t budge.   
  
Mondo cared for Ishimaru. And Ishimaru cared for Mondo. It was as plain and obvious as one plus one being equal to two. It was something she had taken as certain. And honestly it felt just right.

 

“I love him…”, there was a hint of desperation to Taka’s words, as he spoke out his frustrations. It was clear that Ishimaru wanted Chihiro to know that he loved Mondo, that it was something she really needed to know.   
  
They were getting closer, and Chihiro’s confidence was rising. Despite the fact that he was pretty much useless, having a boy - or man, as strong as Ishimaru by his side made her feel less likely to be attacked. Warehouses had given place to flats, and other such residential homes, it was unusual but instead of slowing down her steps had actually increased in speed. She just wanted to get into bed.   
  
“He loves you too, I’m sure of it., Chihiro’s mind was focused on the fact she was taking him to her home and not his own. It was indeed closer, but it was still something new - bringing a boy home. Even if the love between Taka and Mondo was so real she could feel it. Even if Ishimaru was a friend of hers whom she trusted completely.  It was quite unusual.   
  
A very often overlooked part of dresses was that they lacked pockets. Which was fine, Chihiro had her own way of carrying things, but she realised now that she couldn’t quite reach her keys without letting go of Taka. And in the state Taka was, that was quite clearly a dangerous prospect.

 

“You think?”, Ishimaru’s whole face seemed to light up at that, and it was clear that he was filled joy at the prospect. It was a load of his back. Unfortunately it wasn’t a load of Chihiro’s back.   
  
“Mondo? Definitively.”, it was a jiggly dance, and she betted she looked quite ridiculous, but she finally managed to reach into her key. Opening up the door, she was faced with stairs. Groaning she gently coaxed him into pushing his feet upwards and forwards.   
  
“Mondo? No! I’m Ishimaru!”, Chihiro felt a urge to facepalm, she was close, so so close. She could almost feel the soft feeling of her duvet around her. It was far earlier than she would usually lie down, but she had no patience or focus for her computer at the moment.   
  
“I know who you are, Taka”, luckily the keys she held in her fist weren’t the only ones in the key ring, so she was quick to open the door.   
  
She finally let go of the dead weight on the couch. She was lucky her couch wasn’t supported by boards, or they would have surely broken. She popped her shoulders and back. She needed to lie down.   
  
“Bathroom’s over there!”, She pointed. She had the feeling that Ishimaru would need it in the morning, or perhaps even sooner. “I’m going to bed. Do NOT touch my projects.”   
  
Taka murmured something, which might have been a yes. Realising that it was probably a bad idea to change clothes with Ishimaru so close she sighed, lying down on her bed. She was sweaty, and stank. But she had the satisfaction of knowing she had helped a friend. Even through the grim which she was well aware to be stuck in her dress, she felt happy.   
  
Happier still knowing this was something that she would be able to share with Taka and laugh about. If her calculations were correct, which they very often were, he would be mortified, aghast at what he had done. But they’d been through heaven and hell, together, and while all they had to show for it was the comfort of sleep, it had felt nice.

  
  
  



End file.
